Disasterpiece
by kisukebenihime
Summary: *Dedicated to TheRoseandtheDagger* To save Sasuke, Sakura must do the impossible; seduce the Snake Sannin and kill him. One-shot with a wicked twist.


Disasterpiece

(**A/N**: Hello my wonderful readers, thanks for tuning in to my latest lemon filled masterpiece. Just kidding… about the masterpiece part, not the lemon part. Heavy lemon meringue pie coming your way, so be warned. New pairing on my end… Orochimaru and Sakura! YES!)

**Summary: *Dedicated to TheRoseandtheDagger*** To save Sasuke, Sakura must do the impossible; seduce the Snake Sannin and kill him. One-shot with a wicked twist.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

~xxx~

When Tsunade said 'infiltrate the enemy base', this was not what Sakura had in mind. Dressed in dirty rags and mud covered shoes, Sakura slipped into the long line of sold slaves being shipped to Sound with a mud incrusted wig covering her pink locks. So far everything was going accordingly. Her back up, Kakashi and Sai, was just ahead of her posing as slave traders. Unfortunately, Naruto was in the hospital recovering from a rather lengthy mission. That's were Yamato came in; he was the master who 'sold' her to Orochimaru. Which, of course, wasn't true… she merely took the place of one of the girls who was. It was customary for the master to see their packages to their intended destination.

"Get these filthy things below deck!" a man shouted as the sails of the old, battered galleon ship billowed in the wind. Sakura chanced a glance around the deck, noting that Kabuto was aboard. Said white-haired male stood next to the captain of the ship on the wheel deck, eyeing his master's newly purchased merchandise with a twisted smirk. She ducked her head as his onyx eyes landed on her, keeping her dirt-smeared face locked on the wooden planks below her feet. Around her, men ran to their stations, scurrying up the rigging, climbing the plotlines to the crows nest and setting the massive sails on the ship that shouldn't be in use in this decade.

The rickety ship she found herself on was something straight out of the horror movies. The galleon sported three masts; the mainmast, the foremast and the mizzenmast each of which had a spotter. The rigging looked like thick spider webs, fanning out from the masts and the crew aboard the decrepit boat gave her wide, hungry grins. It was at this point, when her chains were yanked roughly, that Sakura wished the men on the ship were zombies and not Sound-nin. Wood creaked in protest underfoot as she stumbled forward, catching up with the other girls.

"Move it, bitch!" another man, the girls called him the handler, growled as he grabbed her by the back of her neck and shoved her towards the doors that led to the lower deck. Chained feet stumbled, trying to get their balance but there was nothing Sakura could do to keep from falling and not blow her cover. Bound hands reached blindly for something to grasp, but found nothing as her right shoulder smacked into the door.

"Be careful with that one," Kabuto scowled, "she belongs to Orochimaru-sama." The white-haired medic pulled Sakura to her feet by the rope around her hands and forced her to walk ahead of him and into the bowels of the galleon. From this point on, Sakura was on her own.

~xxx~

The girls were stuffed into a small storage section below deck. Sakura sat as far away from the door as possible, praying this mission would be over sooner rather than later. Why did she agree to this mission? Oh yeah, to get Sasuke back… whether he wanted to come back or not. She was doing this for Naruto, for Sasuke - even if he did leave them in the first place - but most of all, she was doing this for the team. Team seven would never be the same but that wouldn't stop her from trying. And if all went well, she would have her friend back.

Then the door to the unit opened, revealing a tall man with dark brown hair and scars galore all over his face and neck. He smirked as he eyed the fifteen or so girls huddled in the cramped room.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked with a wide grin as he stepped forward, the stench of alcohol rolling off of his dirt and sweat covered body. Oh god… his teeth were rotting from his skull, various shades of green and black and quite a few missing. Of course, he walked right in and literally dragged Sakura out first by her bound hands. Playing the distressed slave, Sakura kicked and screamed as her back scraped painfully against the uneven floorboards. With a forceful tug, the man flung her towards a table near a coal fire where Kabuto stood with gleaming eyes.

"Hold her still." Kabuto said as he turned to the fire and plucked a hot iron from the orange coals. He looked down at Sakura as she struggled in the firm grip of the Sound-nin. "Now, this is going to hurt… a lot. Just hold still and it'll be over soon." He sneered, turning from the fire and grabbing her right arm.

"Please… don't." She whispered while the hot iron came closer to her skin, singeing the fine hairs on her arms as is neared. Sakura couldn't make out the shape of the iron due to the fact that the man holding her had her head pulled back by the chin, keeping her body as still as possible, caged against his chest. She continued to squirm away.

"I said hold her still!" Kabuto growled, yanking on her arm to get her to stop moving. He yanked a little too hard, causing the struggling pair to fall to the floor. "Sit her up and stop moving! A burn to that pretty face of yours would take too long to heal." With Sakura on her knees, Kabuto pressed the hot metal to her skin, relishing in her pained scream as the sick smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

Hot. That's all that registered in Sakura's mind as the hot iron pulled away from her chest. The cauterized wound lay just under her collar bones, in the center of her chest for all to see. Sakura had jerked away from Kabuto at the last second and bumped his arm, making him miss his intended target of her upper arm and was branded in the chest instead.

"You stupid girl," he growled, backhanding Sakura across the face. "If that's the way you want it, fine. I'm not healing you." Kabuto dropped the iron back into the coals and left. Sakura struggled to keep her chakra from healing the wound… otherwise she'd be killed on the spot. The shinobi who held her dragged Sakura back to the storage unit and left her lying on the floor as she gasped and groaned in agony. None of the other girls moved to help her as the ship sailed into the night. Sakura passed out soon after.

~xxx~

The final count came to fourteen. Kabuto scowled as he recounted the girls. Again, the count came to fourteen. Where was the bitch he branded yesterday? Tossing the clipboard he held to one of the Sound-nin, Kabuto stalked off to the storage room. The door flew open and there was nothing to be seen; just the hay stack and an, otherwise, empty room.

"Search the ship! One of the girls is missing." Kabuto ordered as he poked his head out of the room. He then turned to examine the room once more before leaving but just as he was about to close the door, something caught his eye… something pink. An elegant brow rose in question as Kabuto slowly walked over to the stack of hay. Kneeling next to the stack, he brushed away the hay to find the sleeping face of the girl he had marked. But something was off about her.

Why did he recognize her dirt covered face? He knew her somehow, but where? It wasn't until he moved the straw away from her head that it donned on him. Pastel pink locks peeked out from under her dirty wig. She was Haruno Sakura, member of team seven and pain in his side. The realization brought with it so many questions. Why was she here? How many shinobi are with her? Or did she come alone? Only the first question could be answered right away; Sasuke. But the others couldn't be answered… at the moment. That aside, Kabuto fixed the wig and scooped her up.

"There's only one way we'll find out." He remarked as he stood and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was quite pretty even with dirt, sweat and straw all over her. But she didn't belong to him, Kabuto sighed. Technically, the girl she was supposed to be belonged to Orochimaru. Sakura didn't belong here nor to anyone… but since she took the place of one of the slaves, Sakura was fair game. Taking his eyes off of her, Kabuto strode out of the room and headed for the bridge. Things were going to get very interesting when he returned to base.

~xxx~

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Kakashi asked into his headset, a light frown creasing his mask.

"Not yet." Sai answered from his post in the trees opposite the dock. The girls were being loaded into covered wagons as the sun crested the horizon.

"Nothing on my end either, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato sighed as he leaned against the loading dock, the brim of his dusty and beaten hat turned downward to shadow his face.

"Sai, keep an eye out for Kabuto. Yamato, stay with the girls; double check to make sure Sakura is in transport." Kakashi growled as he walked the wooden planks towards the galleon. "I'm going in to have a look around." There was an affirmative from both men before Kakashi disappeared in a flash.

The room he found himself in was rather large and dusty. A small coal fire sat by a porthole to his left and to the right was a long narrow hallway. There were crates stacked behind him, marking the end of the room and in front of him was a random chair. It seemed so out of place, there had to be something wrong with it. Taking a quick look down the hall and seeing nothing, Kakashi cautiously moved towards the chair, examining it as he stepped lightly on the creaking boards.

Nothing out of the ordinary, yet. Kakashi inspected the chair to make sure it was safe before he moved it. There, just under the right back foot of the chair was a latch. Setting the chair down gently, he took a deep breath and lifted the compartment door. Fourteen pairs of wide, feminine eyes stared up at him. A chill shot through Kakashi as he scanned with his Sharingan, looking for Sakura's green apple eyes. Raising his head slowly as his stomach knotted with dread, Kakashi pressed the small com button and spoke softly but clearly.

"Abort mission. I repeat, abort mission. New mission parameters; locate and rescue Sakura."

~xxx~

Orochimaru toiled away in the lab, checking and rechecking the vials at his fingertips. His passion, his life's work lay in sterile jars along tall shelves that lined the walls. To be immortal, to know every jutsu in the world… to destroy the land that nearly trampled that dream, that's what he worked for now. And with his latest conquest, Orochimaru was quite certain his dreams would come true.

Kabuto entered the lab, a smug look on his face as he bowed to his master.

"I take it everything went as planned?" the Sannin questioned as he set a vial of some unknown substance down. Golden, slit eyes met steely onyx as master and apprentice shared a look.

"There's a surprise for you in your room." Kabuto said as his smirk widened into a feral grin, one that assured his master of good things to come. With a smirk of his own, Orochimaru brushed passed the medic and made his way to his chambers.

Sakura's head snapped in the direction of the door as it slowly opened. Having just woken up minutes before, cleaned up and chained to a bed… she knew she was in trouble. She had been inspecting the burn on her chest when the door clicked and creaked open. As far as the brand went, the ugly thing was shaped like a coiled snake, ready to strike and it certainly was going to get infected if it wasn't cleaned properly. But all thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a tall figure stepped into the room.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Orochimaru purred, closing the door behind him. Sakura's heart leapt to her throat, her fate sealed with the soft click of the lock. Her eyes were wide in shock and fear, unable to believe just whom she was looking at. Long locks of thick, ebony hair showered over broad shoulders, purple eye markings stood in stark contrast to his paper-white skin and his thoughtful smirk made Orochimaru almost boyish… but she knew better. Looks can be deceiving. "May as well have some fun since you're here."

"Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes as he lazily stepped towards the bed. Orochimaru chuckled softly as he sat to the left of her prone form while she tried to squirm away from him. Too bad her feet were chained as well. He grabbed her waist to hold her still as he leaned down with his lips barely touching the shell of her ear.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" he whispered as his tongue slipped passed his lips and flicked her earlobe. Sakura turned her head away from him, pink locks whipping his face. The hand that held her waist moved, grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to meet his gaze. "Struggle all you want; it won't help."

Sakura wrenched her head out of his hand and spat in his face. "_Fuck you_!" she growled. Golden eyes narrowed to slits as Orochimaru sat back and used the sheets to wipe his face.

"I will make you pay for that." He hissed at her, standing from the bed and reaching of the cord around his waist. It fell to the floor with a soft thump, freeing his shirt as it hung loosely over his shoulders and chest. Sakura closed her eyes and turned her head away while Orochimaru pulled his shirt over his head. She could hear the fabric slide over his skin and drop to the floor. Then the bed dipped with his added weight.

A wet warmth flickered over her neck, sending shivers through her body that made her heart constrict and chest hum in agony. Why did the brand hurt so damn much? The bastard's hand returned to her waist, bunching the fabric of her shirt and yanking up to her chin. Orochimaru paused in his movements, eyes locked on the burned-in snake that sat in the dead center of her chest, just above her humble breasts. Sakura glanced up at him to see his eyes locked on her chest as a sly grin found its way to his lips.

"So, you bare my seal." He said more than asked, leaning closer to inspect the burn. "This'll make things fun… for the both of us." She watched in absolute horror as that long tongue of his snaked out and lathered over the burn with a tenderness she never would have imagined he'd posses. Breath still in her chest as a pulse of chakra zinged through her system causing her heartbeat to quicken to double it's normal beat.

"S-stop…" she demanded weakly, trying, once again, to move away from him. Quickly, Orochimaru straddled her legs and sat back, looking down at her like a hungry animal.

"No." His answer came with a firm tug of her shirt, tearing the fabric away from her body. She shuddered in disgust, completely at his mercy. His face lowered to her chest again, tongue returning to the burn as his long, artisan fingers trailed up her sides. An indescribable feeling washed over Sakura as the soft assault on the brand mark, and now her nipples, continued. She bit her lower lip to keep a moan down, disgusted with herself for not being able to fight back. But she was more disgusted by the fact that it felt… good.

_Really, really good._

"Let it out, Blossom. There is no one here but me to hear you scream." He purred against her chest, eyes locked on the plump lip caught between white teeth. Her response was a hard glare and a snarl that sounded like a 'fuck no'. Orochimaru chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess I'll have to try harder." He sighed, hands griping her pert mounds painfully tight in his palms. She grimaced but kept any noise from passing her lips by biting the bottom lip harder, making it bleed. "Look at what you've done, you're bleeding." He sighed and leaned forward. With him so close, Sakura had not choice but to breath in his scent. A mix of freshly cut grass and rain water; a strange mix for a man who, no doubt, spent most of his time torturing people or working with chemicals. And before she knew it, his skilled tongue ran across her lip. Sakura gasped, unable to comprehend the enigma of a man above her. And just like that, his tongue slipped passed her parted lips, exploring the cavern with utmost care. One hand, she couldn't tell which, moved down her body, nails gliding over soft skin before coming to a stop at the top of her shorts. Why she was dressed in a loose shirt and large shorts was beyond her, and at this point she wished they were made of lead to keep him away from that area. To her displeasure, his fingertips slipped under the hem.

Sakura pulled her head back, burring her head in the pillows. "Please… don't do this." She pleaded, her face tinted pink in embarrassment and anger.

"Oh, but Sakura…" he trailed off with a smirk. "I think you're enjoying this, more than you're letting on. And besides, you belong to me now. What's the point in stopping when I can do whatever I wish with my property?"

"Like _hell,_ I belong to you." She spat. "Get your filthy hands off of me, you bastard." A sharp slap echoed in the room and Sakura could do nothing to quell the throbbing pain in her cheek.

"You need to be taught a lesson in manners." Orochimaru hissed, ripping the shorts clear off of her waist in a tear of fabric. He gave a smirk of triumph as his other hand settled over the branded patch of skin on her chest. With a pulse of chakra, he grinned. Sakura jolted up, back arching off of the mattress as she screamed with wide eyes. Orochimaru chuckled manically. "Lovely little control mechanism, ne?" his grin couldn't get much wider but he somehow managed to do so. "Say something like that again and I will not stop until you've passed out, got it?" he said with a commanding undertone in his silky voice. Panting harshly, Sakura nodded as tears slipped from her eyes.

Getting back to the task at hand, - literally - Orochimaru moved farther down her legs, inspecting her body with a raised brow. His hands roamed over her body, feeling the jerk of every muscle, the utter softness of her skin and every scar there was to feel. Bending over, his nose lightly touched her abdomen as he took a deep breath, moved up her body and stopped at her chin, feeling her gulp against his cheek.

"There's no need to be afraid, Sakura. You'll enjoy this soon enough." And to punctuate his statement, his left hand reached between their bodies and roughly slid over her nether lips. She clamped her lips shut to keep from moaning. "What did I tell you Sakura? Let it out." He cooed against her shoulder and bit down, hard. She gasped, chest crashing into his. Not five minuets of toying with her and she was already wet. Orochimaru grinned against her bloody shoulder and repeated the action, receiving a squeak from the girl under him.

He sat up again and moved to sit between her legs, pants straining against his raging erection. Trailing soft kissed down and over her collar bone, Orochimaru made his way to her pert mounds and took a pink, pebbled nipple into his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue, bit it with is teeth and sucked on her nipple until it stood at attention before repeating the action to the other. The unoccupied breast was played with by his free hand while the other ran slow circles around her swelling pearl at the apex of her legs. She moaned then, a sinful sound in the deathly quiet room. Orochimaru grinned against her chest and bit her breast as a digit slipped into her heated, soaking core. Not more than a few inches into her and his finger brushed against a thin layer of skin, blocking him from going any further.

"My, my… someone was saving herself." He commented with a sick chuckle, hearing her gasp again as he pressed a little harder on her barrier.

"N-no, please don't." Sakura hissed as she tried to pull away from him. Quickly, his hand settled over the brand, ceasing her protests as she stopped moving. He smiled up at her, a sick grin that made her cringe.

"My dear blossom, just relax. Things will only get better from here on out." His smile never wavered as his finger forcibly thrust into her core, breaking the barrier with a wet slap. Sakura could feel the blood from entry spill from her nether lips as her walls clinched around the offending appendage in an effort to keep him from moving. Unfortunately for Sakura, her blood worked as a lubricant, feeling his finger slide out then right back in coupled with a slow circling motion to loosen her walls. She felt to utterly disgusted at the moment. He continued to work her passage while his talented tongue returned to her breasts. Seconds turned to minuets before her core loosened enough to add another finger, stretching to accommodate another appendage. And just as quickly as the other finger joined in, another moan left Sakura's lips. There was no fighting it anymore. Really, any chance she had left the second he entered the room.

Suddenly, his hands were gone, his tongue stopped playing with her and her heated body felt cold without him. When she looked down, Sakura gaped. She had never seen a more beautiful sight. Orochimaru knelt between her legs, working to free his erection from his tented pants. Chest and arm muscles rippling as his finger flipped the button open and pulled the zipper down. His golden eyes seemed darker, lust filled and hungry as he looked up at her with that damn smirk on his lips. Yes, he looked every bit a Greek God as his fingers wrapped around the hem of his pants and yanked them down. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest. What would Sasuke think of her now?

Her lips parted and her tongue flickered out to lick her dry lips as a shaky breath left her lungs. She had long since given up on the fantasy of being with Sasuke… but that didn't mean that this still wasn't as wrong as bedding an Akatsuki member. In Sakura's book… this was far worse than that. But then she noticed a blue glow from under her nose and her body temperature rising as a dull ache throbbed between her legs. Upon looking at her chest, she saw the branded skin pulsing with chakra and it wasn't hers. A strangled cry tore from Sakura's lips as the glow intensified and became a shining beacon. Without knowing it, her hips surged forward, abdomen aching tenfold as she cried for release of any form.

"Hn… it seems to be working perfectly." Orochimaru said while unchaining one of her legs from the bed post. One hand holding her ankle and the other on her knee, he scooted forward and buried himself within her, groaning as her walls fluttered around his cock. The mewl that left her was one of absolute bliss before she stilled and arched off the bed. Her first orgasm. But he was just getting started. Jerking his hips back then rocketing forward, Orochimaru set a fast, bruising pace, filling her up before retreating and filling her again.

"Mah-my GOD!" she cried as he hit a tight bundle of nerves at the back of her cervix. Orochimaru's right knee pushed her left leg out as far as it would go as he held her right leg to the side and placed his left hand on her abdomen, rolling his forward with better leverage. Sakura cried out again as the coiled snake branded in her chest glowed brighter, turning white. She began to beg him to go faster, harder, do what ever he wished as long as he made her reach Nirvana.

"So damned tight," he hissed and leaned forward, angling his hips for deeper penetration. "Gaw-god _damn it_, so good." Orochimaru grunted as the speed of his thrusts picked up and the wet slap-slap-slap of skin on skin echoed around them. Then his left hand moved south, thumb racking over her clit in a desperate action. His lips claimed hers, tongue darting into her hot cavern as her cried in bliss and fought back with her tongue. And like the ticking of a clock and the seconds counting down, Sakura's walls began to quiver. Her face jerked away from his as her second orgasm rippled through her nerves and body making her so incredibly tight that Orochimaru was forced to cum with her, slumping over her with his head on her shoulder. Her eyes closed as white spots blurred her vision. When they reopened, something was off.

Sakura blinked once, twice, thrice, trying to clear the fog that settled in her system. The first thing she noticed was the fact that Orochimaru wasn't hovering over her and then she noticed that she was… still clothed. She blinked once more before scanning the room. A soft chuckle made her look at the doorway. There stood Orochimaru in all his regal glory, fully clothed with a raised brow and arms crossed over his chest.

"My, my… all hot and bother and I haven't even touched you yet." He laughed a little louder as she gasped and tried to sit up but the chains would not give. Sakura scanned his person, noting nothing out of the normal. So what was he talking about? Then his eyes flashed. Golden slits transformed into the ruby Sharingan in an instant.

"You… Sasuke… he's gone." She whispered as the sick realization ripped her heart in two. Her mission to save her friend from the evil man before her had been for absolutely nothing.

"My pet… Sasuke has been gone for about a year now." Orochimaru chuckled, moving form the door to sit on the bed with her. "Not to worry, if you really want to see him all I have to do is this," a hand reached up to his face, pealing the skin away to reveal Sasuke's young face. "It's really that easy, my pet." He purred. God, he even used Sasuke's voice. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she stared at him.

"You… monster!" Sharingan spun wildly as 'Sasuke' glared at her.

"What did I tell you about talking to me like that?" he growled. Not waiting for a response, Orochimaru activated the branded seal on her chest and knocked her out. "Rude little mix," he commented with a grunt. "You certainly take after Tsunade." Standing from the mattress, Orochimaru walked to the door and called for Kabuto. Oh well, he had all the time in the world now… and she was the crucial part of the plan to eliminate the Leaf village. 'Not to self; reward Kabuto for a job well done.' He thought as he untied Sakura and picked her up.

"You called, Orochimaru-sama?" the medic asked as he stepped into the room.

"Prepare to leave. I'm sure Hatake and the rest of the team will arrive shortly."

"You saw all of this while she was under the genjutsu?" Kabuto smirked as Orochimaru walked towards him with a sleeping Sakura.

"It seems Sasuke was of some use after all." Orochimaru commented as he looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. "With this new seal and the Sharingan, Sakura will remain with me and loyal to the bitter end. Konoha will fall soon enough." With that said, he left with Kabuto and Sakura in tow. Yes, his masterpiece, no, disasterpiece would soon be complete. Of course, with the proper training and thorough brainwashing, Sakura would be the deadliest weapon in Orochimaru's army, and then his companion as he ruled over the shinobi world.

When the team from Konoha arrived at the base the next day, they found it empty and devoid of all signs of life. They had lost Sakura and Sasuke to the deadliest man in the world.

(A/N: So, tell me what you think. M'kay?)


End file.
